Truth Or Dare
by CharmedArtist
Summary: After the final battle, Snape finds himself in a room with several people, including the object of his affections. What happens when they play Truth or Dare?
1. The Dare

He wasn't sure how it had come to this.

The final battle was over, he'd spent a sleepless night brewing potions for the infirmary, and he had a roaring headache – so how was it that he was stuck in a room with a drunken Sirius Black, who had managed to get everyone else but him to drink firewhiskey and then commenced a game of truth or dare?

It was his worst nightmare.

Minerva was forced to let her hair down for a dare. Lupin had confessed that Black had been his first crush. Thankfully, he had rebuffed the mutt's advances when he decided to kiss him. Albus was dared to spend five minutes scowling as darkly as he could, which was rather disturbingly spoiled by the continued twinkle in his eye.

Then Black decided to make his life a living hell.

"Harrrrryyyy! Boy, I have just the dare for you!" the dog singsonged in a way that made Snape gag, though it didn't keep him from noticing that said victim was looking decidedly uneasy.

"A lapdance!" Harry paled at the declaration, his vibrant green eyes standing out in vivid relief against the suddenly white skin.

"W-what?!" The boy – no, the young man, Snape corrected – exclaimed. "You want me to give you a lapdance?"

Sirius Black shook his head happily. "Oh no, my boy, that would be far too boring! I want you to give a lapdance to…" He looked around casually, grinning broadly when his eyes landed on Snape. "Snivellus should do," the mutt crooned, ignoring the hateful glare he was receiving from said professor as well as the desperate, pleading look his godson was shooting his way.

"Sirius, I really don't think-"

"Oh Harry, lighten up!" The hated man scoffed. "Come on, I'll even give you music! Now come on – it's a dare, and you can't back out now!" Waving his wand drunkenly, an instrument that Snape didn't recognize warbled out four notes before an unknown singer crooned "I've been really tryin' baby…" Potter was hoisted onto his feet by the mutt and warned that he'd be made to dance by his godfather if he didn't do it himself. Snape was really beginning to wonder what precisely this "lapdance" was, seeing the intense reluctance the young man was showing as well as the apology in his eyes for the object of his dance - when the boy started moving hesitantly. That was when the potions master realized that this was most likely a sexual dance, and fought the blush threatening to bloom on his cheeks. In his mind he furiously cursed the mutt for choosing him as the receiver of the dance – had the infuriating man realized that he was attracted to this hero of the Wizarding World, the same young man that was even now closing his eyes to concentrate on the music instead of the stony face of his former professor?

"Come on, ohh, come on – let's get it on…"

A blush suddenly spread on the youth's face as he realized what precisely the song was about, a blush that was threatening to spill over onto the face of the older man rigidly facing him. He was vaguely aware of Black dancing with Albus in the background, as well as the curious look on the face of his Transfiguration colleague, but the intense concentration he usually imparted only to his potions was directed at the young man slowly losing his inhibitions in front of him. The rosy lips parted slightly, the hips spun, and Snape couldn't help but inhale sharply when the owner of his beloved Lily's eyes opened them to pierce his own gaze just as he moved his body in a sensuous wave.

Still piercing that dark gaze with his own green eyes, Harry slowly moved towards the man who had intimidated him so in the past. His brain was screaming at him to stop, to pull back from the piercing gaze that seemed to strip him of all his shields, just as it always had in the past. Those eyes called to him like a siren, and he couldn't keep a small smile off his face when he noticed Snape's reaction to a second well-timed wave. Part of his head was still yelling that what he was doing was wrong, that he shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but the rest of him was singing with the perfection of the moment, the movement that was leading to the lustful darkening of those already dark eyes.

"Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be… I'm askin' you baby, to get it on with me…"

Harry straddled the sitting man, lowering his body until he was nearly sitting on the black robes, then slowly and deliberately licked his lips, relishing the intake of breath that escaped the potions master's thin lips.

Severus Snape lost track of all thoughts when the man he desired did something so blatantly sexual mere inches from his own face. Deep down, he felt that he should be shocked at his former student's actions, felt that he shouldn't believe that the wanting gaze was for him, but he couldn't feel anything past the intense arousal that swamped his body.

"So come on, come on, come on, come on baby… Stop beatin' round the bush..."

Then those thin arms were wrapping around him, and the head was placed right next to his. The rest of their bodies still weren't touching, that simple fact nearly wresting a growl from the older man's throat, until all further thought was dispelled at the young man's whispered question.

"Do you want me?"

Shocked into complete stillness, the man had no time to completely process the words before he found that the object of his desire had lowered himself completely, pulled himself flush against his chest, and kissed him.

His arms snapped up to crush the young man against him as his mouth opened to taste the sweetness he'd always expected that soft mouth to hold, nearly moaning as he processed that this was real, not just one of his many dreams.

By this point, everyone in the room was staring in morbid fascination – until Sirius Black wrested himself from his shock at seeing his godson kiss his most hated childhood enemy, stumbled over and yanked the two apart.

"What are you doing?! How can you kiss that… that…" he floundered for words as he stared at the mildly dazed face of his godson. Snape, however, was not so much dazed as furious at the interruption.

"Who he kisses is no one's business but his own; how dare you interrupt what you yourself instigated!" Snape loomed over the shorter man, placing his own hand on Harry's shoulder. Black gaped at him, looking rather like a pathetic goldfish.

"But- but- but – Harry! He- You- When the fuck did this happen? And how could you keep it from me!" he rounded on the boy who now was nearly as tall as he, thereby snapping him out of the daze.

"Am I not entitled to my silence? How could I tell you about an irrational attraction to a man when I thought he hated me?" Harry looked nearly ready to cry, through his fierce glare didn't abate. "I didn't even realize till two days ago that he was on our side this entire time! Only two days ago I realized that I loved him, Death Eater or no, and I thought he was dead! I didn't even realize till after the end of the battle that Fawkes had healed him and that he didn't die!" Harry threw his hands into the air at that last word, dislodging the hands touching him and taking a step away from his godfather. Snape stared in unabashed surprise at the glowering man, and irrationally thought that he was truly spectacular when angered. The gleaming eyes, the tousled hair, and those sinfully delicious lips that were slightly swollen from their kiss…

Then the words caught up to him.

The Golden Boy, the hero of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One – loved him? Apparently his nemesis' thoughts were running along the same lines, as he exclaimed in disbelief at the impossibility of the situation.

"And why is it impossible?" Harry demanded angrily, though behind the anger he felt the tears threatening to burst forward. He shook his head sharply – he wasn't going to break down now. Not here. The dead loomed in his mind, and he firmly brought his thoughts back to the present confrontation. His godfather was staring at him like he'd never seen him before, and a risked glance at the other man revealed a stunned expression that held a glimmer of hope in the dark eyes. He turned his attention back to the animagus.

"Sirius," he said shortly, trying to push aside his anger, "Why does that bother you? Why does it bother you that I fell in love with Snape?" The dark man idly thought that he'd have to teach Harry to call him by his given name. At least he wasn't calling him "Professor"…

Sirius Black blinked helplessly at the boy he loved like a son. There were just so many reasons that he didn't even know where to start.

"Alright, let's start with an easier question. Why did you bully him as a child?" Harry raised an eyebrow; a gesture he had subconsciously picked up from his potions teacher.

"Because he's a slimy git!" the man promptly exclaimed, throwing up his hands in exasperation. Snape sneered at the mangy cur, stepping back in order to avoid the flailing arms. He noticed that Harry didn't seem to consider that a valid reason.

"So you pulled cruel pranks on him, verbally abused him, and just generally made his life a living hell because you, what, didn't like his looks? His personality?" he seemed unimpressed as Black spluttered at him.

"Sirius, I love you very much, but I'll make my own decisions, and until you can calmly give me a valid reason that I shouldn't go out with Snape, I'm afraid I'll act as I see fit." He spun on his heel and strode to the door, blasting it open with the force of his Alohomora. As he stepped through the doorway, he turned and again met dark eyes with his green ones.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

Severus Snape, former spy and Death Eater, needed no further invitation.


	2. The Night

Severus Snape's cloak billowed out behind him as he strode along the hall, following the Golden Boy to wherever he cared to lead him. His eyes took in the lithe form dressed in baggy Muggle clothing and imagined what he would look like without it on – something he planned on finding out very shortly.

Suddenly Harry stopped, nearly causing the distracted professor to run right into him. As it was, the Potions master stopped so close to the young man that they were nearly touching, and he felt a shiver run through the shorter man when he looked up to see Snape' face so close to his. The rosy lips opened, meaning to say something, but nothing emerged. Snape couldn't keep a small smirk off his face, and asked "Was there any particular reason for stopping in the middle of the corridor, or had you simply forgotten who was with you?"

The mouth snapped closed and the eyes sharpened. Grabbing his former professor by the collar, Harry leaned even closer and whispered "How could I forget," smirking when he felt a shudder run through the older man's body, "when all I can think of is getting you in a bed as quickly as possible?"

His lips were now so close to those of the other man that Severus could feel the breath on his lips, and needed a moment to process the question before being able to formulate a response. "Why, then, did you stop in the middle of the corridor? Unless you don't mind using a wall instead of a bed..." he whispered back, moving his body even closer as if to push the younger man up against the stone wall.

Harry was panting lightly by now, and was sorely tempted to do precisely what Snape suggested and use the wall, but somehow he managed to pull himself away and gasp his original question.

"Your rooms or mine?"

Snape smirked lightly and pulled Harry back along the corridor. "Come now, I'm sure you already know the answer to that question." Thankfully, they were just a few moments away from his rooms, and soon enough they were standing in front of a painting of Salazar Slytherin, clad in red and bronze. Harry made a mental note to tease the Head of Slytherin house about the colors later, and nearly missed the password that his companion whispered to the painting: "Parseltongue". Then the wall swung inwards and Harry was pulled into the room beyond. Before he could take in the room, though, he was pushed up against the wall and found his mouth covered by the thin lips he'd tasted earlier.

Snape groaned into the kiss when the younger man opened his mouth and licked the lips assaulting his, the wet heat nearly undoing him. He braced his arms against the wall on either side of the messy hair and leaned into the youthful body as strong arms came up to tangle in his robes on his back, stroking his spine through far too many layers, warm hands that he wanted to feel directly on his skin. One of those hands wandered around his waist and up his chest, coming to rest against his jawline, gently caressing his face as their tongues danced, leaving a hot trail on his cheek as the hand moved up to tangle in his hair, pushing their faces even closer together even while the other hand pushed against his back to bring them as close together as possible. With the contact each of them felt an answering hardness to their own and broke apart gasping, staring into each other's eyes as both whispered the same question.

"Are you sure about this?"

Harry huffed a laugh at their synchronicity and caught his breath when Snape smiled at him gently.

"Yes," they both breathed at the same time, and came together once more for a brief and passionate kiss. Then Snape pulled away and led him into the bedroom, unbuttoning his robes as he went. Harry spared one glance at the room – green and black, predictably – before focusing on the big bed in the middle of the room. Kicking off his shoes, he jumped onto the bed, stripping off his shirt to reveal a thin but toned torso. Snape paused his own actions to watch the unusual sight of a young man in his bed, watching the muscles ripple as the shirt was tossed across the room… Then green eyes looked up and gripped his, sparkling in the dim light the candles cast on the room, holding him in their thrall.

Suddenly Snape found himself flying across the room, right into the arms of that man – it was so easy to forget just how powerful this wizard was, right up until he did something like summon a grown man across a room, wandlessly and silently.

When he had his hands on his former professor, Harry turned and pressed him into the mattress, quickly straddling him and holding his hands over his head. The startled look in the dark eyes quickly turned to arousal as the Potions professor registered that he was currently in his own bed, being held down by an impatient and virile young man, and that the wanting look in those green eyes was for him and him only. Words from earlier crossed both their minds as they lay there, suspended in the moment.

"…two days ago I realized that I loved him, Death Eater or no…"

And then lips were on his, hands were struggling to get his buttons undone, soft hair was under his fingers, his mind registered the delicious heat of that length so close to his own… Finally one of them – he wasn't sure which – snarled and all the buttons simply popped off, the need to be close overwhelming. He gasped as a mouth latched onto his neck, biting him lightly as hands caressed his chest, his own hands gripping that messy hair as he arched up into the touch leaving fiery trails over his skin, pushing him up and up, closer to ecstasy.

"Ahh, Harry…" he groaned as hands ghosted over his hips. Harry smiled into his neck and lifted his head to breathe into his ear.

"If you're calling me Harry, does that mean I'm allowed to call you Severus?" Before the man could answer, he licked his ear, sending shivers all down his spine. Snape gasped and ground out "I am not averse to you calling me that," before pulling Harry's mouth to his own. He ran his hands down the soft skin of the younger man's back and slipped them under the waistband of the baggy jeans, cupping the warm mounds in his long fingers. Harry's breath hitched against his lips, and Severus used the momentary distraction to grip the hero's hips, deftly reversing their positions and pulling the pants off those thin hips.

"My turn," he whispered, bending to trail his lips along the youthful body, smiling at the gasps his touch evoked from the man under him. Merlin, he had been so long without a partner that even the soft sounds were nearly enough to push him off the edge. He wondered suddenly if he was Harry's first. He knew, of course, of the "relationships" he'd been in with those girls, but it seemed unlikely that the boy had ever slept with a man before. That he may be the first man to lie with such a desired partner gave him a strangely warm feeling, and he leaned up to cover the smaller body with his own, looking at the flushed and open face gazing at him.

"Tell me," he breathed as his fingers danced over the smooth muscles of the youth's body, "have you done this before?"

The soft face flushed even further, but the green gaze didn't waver as the hero of the Wizarding World whispered "Never".

Snape's eyes softened as an unknown feeling came over him. "Thank you," he whispered in return, bending down to kiss this special person gently. He let his right hand smoothly stroke the bulge in the younger man's tight boxers and reveled in the gasp that followed as the strong body arched up into the contact. Letting two fingers ghost all the way along its length, he caught Harry's moans in his mouth, sliding his hand under the fabric when he reached the waistband and pushing the boxers down to where the jeans were still resting, and smiled appreciatively when he felt Harry kick both off.

"You, too," he felt against his lips, and after another kiss he sat up, letting his eyes roam hungrily over the younger man's body as he undid the fly of his black slacks, quickly stripping them off along with the formfitting boxers he wore underneath, watching Harry as he reached out to touch the toned abs, his eyes focused somewhat lower on the Potion master's body. Severus Snape was never so happy for his weekly sword practice as he was now, knowing that none of his students expected the hated professor to have such a toned body even though he was a man in the prime of his life.

"Beautiful," a soft voice said, and black eyes focused on green ones that were looking at him as though they could see his very soul. Then those fingers slipped from his abs to his cock and he inhaled sharply, closing his eyes at the sudden pleasure, unable to keep his hips from bucking lightly into the touch. Those fingers ghosted over his length, giving him just enough to drive him crazy, and he ground out "Don't tease me, Harry," before pushing the younger man into the mattress and taking him into his mouth. He hummed at Harry's strangled exclamation, and two pulls was all it took for Harry to come screaming his name, spending his seed into the waiting mouth.

Harry slumped bonelessly into the mattress, watching incredulously as the man he used to hate sat up licking his lips, swallowing what he knew was his cum, and looking positively smug about it.

"Do you think you have enough energy for the next part?" Severus purred, his voice washing over Harry like velvet, making him shiver in desire once more. He nodded soundlessly as Snape stretched to lie on top of him, one of his hands reaching between them out of his sight. But most certainly not out of mind, he thought as he stared up into those dark eyes, knowing exactly where that hand was headed.

When the hand brushed against his inner thigh, he flinched slightly, immediately embarrassed at his reaction, but Severus just caressed the same spot again more firmly, letting him get accustomed to the touch.

"Trust me," he whispered, dipping his head to rest against his cheek. "Just relax, I won't hurt you."

Harry nodded, bringing his arms up to encircle Snape's waist loosely, turning slightly into the muscular body resting on his, his mind fully focused on the finger drifting slowly along his skin, hissing when it touched that particular spot.

"Relax, Harry," Severus murmured, his soft voice calming the young man, using his body to gently push him down into the mattress and turning to kiss him along his jawline. He continued murmuring to him as he circled the hole and slowly pushed the tip of a finger in. Harry fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable, but the soft voice and kisses had him relaxing again, trusting Severus not to hurt him. He also realized that Severus would stop immediately if he asked him to, so he let himself go and drifted on the sound of that velvet voice, whispering words he couldn't quite make out.

The finger disappeared for a moment, returning with a light coating of lube, pushing gently into the ring of muscles that had involuntarily tightened for a moment upon the contact, relaxing shortly after. Soon enough, the long finger was embedded in the youth's body, and Harry shifted slightly, unsure whether the feeling was uncomfortable or not.

"It'll feel better soon, I promise," came the whispered guarantee, and Harry whispered "I trust you, Severus," in reply. The name fell so naturally from his lips that he couldn't believe he'd never said it before – conveniently forgetting that he had screamed it when he first climaxed. Snape, however, had noticed its use both times, and decided that he needed no one else to ever say his name again as long as this young man was willing to say it for the rest of his life.

A second finger smoothly joined the first, and Snape gently scissored, stretching the passage until he decided that Harry had waited long enough, and easily located a certain spot, rubbing it gently with his fingers at the same time as he sucked on Harry's neck. Harry nearly threw him off the bed with his reaction, and Snape chuckled softly at the look on Harry's face when he turned to him.

"What was that?!" he demanded, his face betraying his shock.

"Didn't I promise you it would feel better soon?" Snape smirked slightly. Harry's brow creased and he grabbed him to pull him closer.

"Severus…" he said warningly, gasping when Snape stroked that spot again.

"That, my dear, is called a prostate," he murmured silkily, adding a third finger and pumping lightly, hitting that spot on every other thrust, loving the way Harry's eyes glazed over, noticing the way the younger man was getting hard again, very much enjoying the way the young hero clutched at his back as if to anchor himself. Simply watching the man had him short of breath, and he knew that he had to have him and now, or he'd explode.

Severus swiftly removed his fingers from the hole, smiling lightly at the disappointed moan that accompanied the move, and shifted to lie between those legs, careful not to put too much weight on the length trapped between their bodies as he lined himself up with that entrance. Harry wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth as he felt a blunt tip against his anus. "Come to me," he breathed against the thin lips, and kissed them deeply as the hard length slowly entered him.


	3. The Morning After

Severus Snape, Potions master, Hogwarts professor, former Death Eater and spy for the Light, woke with a contentment he hadn't felt in years. He was also warmer and more comfortable than he had ever been in these dungeons, and it took him a moment to realize why that was.

Lying half on top of him was Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, the Chosen One, Defeater of the Dark Lord and Hero of the Wizarding World. As he stared down at the messy hair resting on his chest, all the events of the previous night returned to him, and he found himself both flushing in embarrassment and stirring in arousal. He had never expected the boy to be so…

His head thumped back down to the pillow as he remembered the culmination of their lovemaking. A few strokes in that delightful heat and all it had taken to push him over the edge was a whispered "Cum for me, Severus," spoken so softly, so tenderly and yet so passionately that it gave Snape shivers just remembering it. Ye gods, he was half-hard already from the memory, and the boy wasn't even awake!

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already past his usual time for breakfast. A smirk crossed his face as he imagined Black's face when he realized that his godson had spent the entire night with "Snivellus" – and if he had his way, this man would spend every night with him from now on… His hand drifted down to rest possessively on the black hair, idly stroking the soft waves. Harry stirred under his hand, sighing contentedly as he burrowed into his embrace. A small, soft smile found its way onto the Potion master's face; a feeling of happiness coming over him that he truly hoped wouldn't be fleeting.

Then the face on his chest turned up and drowsy green eyes looked into his, and he saw the same smile spread across the younger man's face.

"Did you-" Harry croaked, stopped, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Did you know that you're really very attractive when you smile like that?" Snape was dumbfounded. Attractive? Him? Nobody had ever told him he was attractive before. But those green eyes were so honest, so open that he couldn't doubt that Harry truly meant the words. Unexpectedly he felt his eyes tear up and he tipped his face up to the ceiling so that Harry wouldn't see.

"Severus?" The young man pulled himself up so that he was looking into Snape's face. "What's the matter?" Something touched Severus deep inside when he heard the worry in Harry's voice and saw it in his eyes, and he couldn't keep a tear from escaping. He shook his head gently and pulled Harry down into a kiss, hoping to communicate that way the things he couldn't yet put into words. And somehow, the youth seemed to understand, for he relaxed into the embrace, softly kissing him in return.

Neither could have said how much time they spent like that, but when they pulled apart, the happiness was fully present again in their eyes. Harry gently traced the smile on Severus' lips with a finger, stilling when the man said his name. "Yes, Severus?" he smiled.

"Would you – not now perhaps, maybe not even anytime soon, but would you at least consider to possibly…" Severus trailed off, seeing the loving amusement in his lover's eyes, and asked softly…

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
